


колоринг Silver Diamond

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [1]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Hakubi Shirakawa, Akiichi, Minari, Yuugo, Numbered Child Akiichi/ Hakubi Shirakawa\ Yuugo
Relationships: Hakubi Shirakawa | Kazuhi Tohno, Zakuro/Hakubi Shirakawa
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152590
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	1. Тройничок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakubi Shirakawa, Akiichi, Minari, Yuugo, Numbered Child Akiichi/ Hakubi Shirakawa\ Yuugo

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/cb/J7p4xKYc_o.jpg)


	2. Плохой парень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensui Enju

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/07/e2/fOgUMxQm_o.jpg)


	3. Мия до появления в манге

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Yorubashi

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1c/10zjdSCr_o.png)


	4. Безымяный персонаж (Тогимару)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togimaru

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/06/32/gJ9JVGFS_o.jpg)


	5. Кадзухи утром

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuhi Tohno

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/8a/62/o4vvEOUB_o.jpg)


	6. Хакуби

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakubi Shirakawa

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/87/pEXdMrq9_o.jpg)


	7. Нежность к каменной марионетке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к тексту [«Без названия»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019687) про Дзакуро и яйца   
> Zakuro/Hakubi Shirakawa

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/6b/9Id07zyN_o.jpg)


	8. Телепатическое общение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к тексту [«Плюсы и минусы телепатического общения» ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018886)  
> Hakubi Shirakawa | Kazuhi Tohno

[оригинальный кадр](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/43/3IiQO6hl_o.png)


End file.
